The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a vehicle that is driven completely, or partly, by an electrical machine, kinetic energy can be regenerated to electrical energy and stored in a battery during braking. This is what is referred to as “regenerative braking.” Another term for this type of energy conversion is “recuperative braking.”
In a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), regenerative braking provides by far the biggest fuel savings compared to other typical HEV techniques (e.g., stopping internal combustion engine when not used/needed, engine load point shifting, etc.). In a “Battery Electric Vehicle” (BEV), regenerative braking extends the driving range of the vehicle. If the vehicle has a standard brake system (e.g., with an antilock braking system (ABS), TCS and ESP), regenerative braking will be added on top of the braking via the foundation brake system, as requested by the braking action applied by the driver, and potentially modulated by the brake controller system of the vehicle.
With any HEV, an important objective is maximizing regenerative braking while still keeping the vehicle stable during braking maneuvers. Avoiding rear “over-braking”, that is excessive regenerative braking applied to the rear wheels of the vehicle, is especially important. This has been a significant challenge for various prior art systems.